


Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

by Bun (Kymopoleia)



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago, Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Don't question me - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, Wet Dream, also inspired by nsfw babbles, asdf, i never claimed to be a good person, incubus/succubus au, inspired by a song bc i gotta, max is 17, thank u yarra for indulging my sin feelings always, this is set in the future, trans boy max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Bun
Summary: Who needs a coherent timeline or plot when there's vague messy nonsense writing? Enjoy this, a proper summary will be coming later.





	Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisyarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/gifts).



> ok so first off: if ur in the cc fandom here to say "but max is a child and this is blahblahblah" shut up, no it's not, go find something else to read. he's 17 and i'm a taxpaying adult who can do whatever fictional nonsense i want to my faves, there's like 800 other fics in the cc fandom to comb through to find something you WILL like. if you're in the cc fandom who's curious, hiya, you don't need to read arago to understand this but g o d i reccomend it. he's a pretty british boy.  
> if ur in the arago fandom, it's much easier for you to find this sin because well, y'know. also hi, i can't even say i'm surprised that this was the first thing i wrote for this fandom (and posted)
> 
> anyways, that's the end of the first an :3c call me bunny, i'm here to fuckin sin.

There's something sinking and settling in Max's bones, trailing wetly over his skin and oozing and sticking wherever it touches. His eyes are frozen shut, he can't move, he's helpless, and there's something covering him.

It's thick and creamy and some gets in his mouth and it's sweet too, like caramel, heavy and weighing him down.

It curls over his hip and between his toes, over his thighs and his arms and his nose, and suddenly he feels a bit like he's drowning.

Max wants to scream.

He wants to move.

He wants to breathe.

It covers his hair, his chest, dripping down his stomach. It slides over his knuckles, frozen in place gripping the bedsheets, over his burning cheeks, over the crease of his thigh and where they met.

He can't breathe.

He sits up, eyes opening, gasping in pain.

He's dry, other than the sweat slicked over his skin and through his hair, down his chest and that inexplicable wetness between his thighs.

Max wipes his face on his sleeve and swallows, pulling his legs to his chest.

What the hell was that nightmare?

It didn't mean anything... right?

He ignored the mess in his boxers and rolled over, pulled the covers up, and went back to sleep.

When Max wakes up again to the mid-morning breeze and excited shouting from David, he's mostly forgotten the dream. Even the wetness of his thighs is last night's news, forgotten to the soreness of his feet, his head, his back, and the drowsiness as sleep clings to him and beckons him back.

He glances to the side to see if Neil was in a similarly disgruntled, sore state, only to remember with a joy that the other boy wasn't there. He'd outgrown Camp Cambell two years back, and even Max felt a bit too old for the cheesy vibes.

He was seventeen, and this marked his tenth year at camp. He turned eighteen on the last day of camp, not that he'd ever let David know that his birthday was around the end of camp, never let David in on his secret.

God, was he exhausted.

Max reached blindly to the side for his hoodie, a massive red one- he'd tired of blue in middle school, when his clumsy nature led to him constantly tripping over himself anyways, when they got stained red anyways and he grew sick of the smell of bleach.

Max stood and picked up a pair of jeans from his suitcase, pulling them on and pretending, to himself, that he didn't want to catapult himself over the camp boundary and leave. He liked hanging out with David, as lame as that was, and he liked that this year he'd get to be a counselor in training- a CIT. David was basically going to be teaming up with him, and while Max had long since gotten over his obsession, he still had a lot of questions and mentally queued information that would certainly help him out now.

Then he toes on his shoes, his socks having been left on to protect his feet from the bedbugs and mosquitoes, and enters the lazy seven-o-clock sunlight.

They have a new crop of campers this year, five year old Susie to eight year old Drew to fifteen year old Dolf, now going by Rudy.

When Max steps out into the light, he has to blink. Is he seeing double?

"Good morning campers!" David grins and jabs his fist high. "Ever since my last co-counselor quit, I've been searching for someone to help me. Luckily, I've found not one, not three, but two amazing guys to help me out! You met our CIT, Max, yesterday, and some of you remember him from your own years here, so I want you to give a big Camp Campbell welcome to the Hunt twins! There from London!"

Max's spine ran cold. What in the absolute hellfuck.

His dream comes racing back to him. The sticky feeling, how it'd specifically affected his unmentionables.

One twin was slightly taller, with glasses, feather-light brown hair. The other was, as anime as could be, white haired with a scar across his nose. The first twin had an ironed flannel over his camp shirt, the sleeves buttoned and neatly resting, covering as much skin as possible. The other had an open black hoodie with pink accents, a chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth.

Something about them made his mouth dry up and one of his hands dig into the skin of his palm to ground himself. Something about them made him curious, something about them.

The neat one offers a smile and steps forward. "My name is Ewan and this is Arago," His voice is a clean version of that trashy accent like fucking Jason Statham- cockney or something? Ugh. "We moved from London a few months back and wanted to try something out. So make sure to go easy on us," He smiles again. "And we'll go easy on you."

The messy one, Arago, makes a noise around his chocolate, something like agreement.

Whatever was going on, Max would get this shit fixed. Hadn't he and David had an agreement? Them against the world?

Max stuck his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

This wouldn't be the end of this.


End file.
